


Closer.

by the_foxiest_box



Series: Rust's tumblr requests [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxiest_box/pseuds/the_foxiest_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to apologize in advance," you grumble impatiently, more than ready to make your move.</p><p>-</p><p>Anon wanted karezi sneaking out in the meteor for sloppy make out sessions. I complied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.

            You never imagined the halls of your meteor prison stretched this far, never in your life have you seen such a maze. You don't even think you've set foot in this complex before. Getting lost isn't an issue, though - not right now. Right now, you are holding HER hand. HER being Terezi Pyrope, the girl you were reunited with not ten minutes ago after hours and hours of believing she had been murdered. Those hours were by far the longest and most anxious hours of your whole pathetic life.

            You know what you're doing, and you want to make sure nobody will be around to wreck the moment when it happens. 

            "Karkat, I think we've run far enough now...!" The familiar but intimidating voice behind you complains, letting go of your hand.

            This is your cue to slow down, which you do promptly. The room you have ended up in appears to be some kind storage house; eerie, yet strangely romantic. When you turn around to face Terezi, she's already bent over in attempt to catch her breath. Perhaps you got a bit too excited about the trip.

            "So... Why are we here again?" She's back on her feet in no time as usual.

            "Terezi..." You can't find the right words to describe your feelings for her as you slowly make your approach.

            "Karkat...?" She's taken note of how close your faces are becoming.

            "I'm going to apologize in advance," you grumble impatiently, more than ready to make your move.

            You hesitate before pressing your lips into hers, but she doesn't pull away. You're so close you can feel her breath on your lips, and it's making you blood pusher beat absolutely wild. Unable to stand the tension any longer, you move your head maybe a half an inch closer, finally touching your lips against hers. It's certainly nothing fancy or flirtatious, just a simple brush of the lips. Your noses bump a few times, and it's shy and sweet, as any first kiss should be. 

            After a close call like that, all you want is to make sure she knows how much you love her before anything else can happen. 

            Upon pulling away, she opens her eyes toward you, wide and red. They're full of vigor and vim as usual. After a long hard stare in the eye, she licks her lips, a smile spreading across her jaw.

            You figured one kiss would be enough, but now it seems she wants more than just a peck.

            With a soft cackle she grabs your head and pushes her lips back into yours. This, you certainly weren't expecting, but you're not complaining. You love this girl, holy shit you love her so fucking much.

            It isn't hard for you to get lost in each other's touch. You're just as lost as you are in these darkened halls. She's pushing so hard against your mouth that you have to lean back a little. A throaty purr escapes your larynx in response. You have no idea when she managed to wiggle her tongue between your lips, but she's teasing your own with it now. You're cautious about returning the gesture, wondering if your talent at kissing could possibly add up to hers. You're not sure how, but she's got experience. You tilt your head a bit to the right, wondering how much more you can get out of her. You swear you can hear her giggling into your mouth. You wouldn't be surprised if she was, honestly.  

            When she finally begins to pull away from your mouth, she licks your bottom lip before returning to herself.

             "That..." She huffs, a bit out of breath, "...was awesome!"

            You're rather stunned yourself, to be honest. You had only expected to peck her lips and explain to her how much she meant to you. Instead, you engaged in full on sloppy make outs with the girl. That's just another way of explaining your affections, you suppose. It's all the same. She knows now, and that's all you wished for.

            You rub a trail of stray saliva off of your chin which seems to have escaped at some point during the heat. Terezi is still beaming in front of you, and you avert your stare to the floor shyly.

            "You're a stupid fluffy idiot, you know that?" She grins and ruffles your hair playfully.

            "Adorabloodthirsty," you correct.

             "Shut up, you. We have to find our way back still, remember?" Terezi shoves you as she makes her way toward the halls again.

            This had certainly been the closest you'd ever been to Terezi before. Hell, it was the closest you'd ever been to another  _troll_  before. You didn't take your affections "all the way" as some may call it, but it's the closest you could have gotten before any explicit groping took place. You're not ready for that; you're just barely pubescent. You're not opposed to the thought of making love to Terezi, however.

            Perhaps you will one day.


End file.
